


Your Fear to Love

by Shnmctsh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All of them are humans, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No nations AU, Not related to the Titanic movie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, RMS Titanic, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, english is not my mother tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnmctsh/pseuds/Shnmctsh
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is 19 years old, he lost everything and his only way out of his situation is the titanic ship that he meet for being the only ship "God himself could not sink", or at least that's what he heard someone said...His need to leave is stronger that his deep fear to the ocean, but he is sure there will be no need to get close to it, or at least he hopes so.He aboards with the only hope of starting a new life in the United States, but all of this changes when he meets the cheerful and extravagant North American Alfred Jones...The "Ship of Dreams" seems to become something more than an escape from his old life...
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ✧This story isn’t meant to offend or mock the event happened with the R.M.S. Titanic, I offer the deserved and due respect for the victims of such tragedy.✧
> 
> Hi angels ❤, this story was originally posted in spanish, but I really wanted to share it with more people so I'm making an english translation; english is not my mother tongue and it's a language that I learned by myself (I'm still trying my best), If I make a mistake please help me to improve and kindly correct me if you desire. Thank you o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

If he said he felt completely sure of what he was about to do, it would be a vile and dirty lie.

He was feeling nervous in front of the one and only great titan of the sea, imposing and intimidating, even with its lustrous novelty and the luxurious cleanness that showed how it had never sailed the seas, he could say that it represented something monstrous for him.

But in his situation he couldn’t blame himself for feeling scared.

Arthur Kirkland was only 19 years old, one could say he was in the prime of his life, but in reality he was running away from it, running away from his beloved Great Britain, from his home, his family…all of this with the idea that maybe in the United States his new start would be a success.

All of this mess happened just two days ago, he was laying in his old wooden bed, curled up due to his lack of a blanket and the cold wind entering his room from the window without glass; when all of sudden his father with two of his brothers on both of his sides entered his “room”, which was more like the attic of his family’s old house, he sat down hugging his legs against his torso searching for protection from the sudden noise and tried to quickly coalesce himself to the situation, exalted from the unusual invasion and the partial darkness from a room only illuminated with the dim light of the moon, normally the only times he saw his father were the ones he scolded him, from being an “idle boy” or a “good for nothing”; he was weak, and for a family of mine workers, being a man and work on the household chores with your mother, was like if you did nothing, the coal mines would kill him on the first day, he was sure of that so he avoided them as much as he could, and because of that getting food in his home was a big no from his father, but his mother used to secretly give him his ration when she could. 

He couldn’t understand yet why his father and brothers were in his room until he recognized some of the words they were shouting at him, his eyes widened and started to fill with tears for what he knew was going to become his faith.

* * *

One ordinary day when Arthur went out to buy the bread that his mother asked for, while he was walking across the village to return to his home he saw him; standing on a big and polished rock, in the middle of everything, beside the fountain, a tall and well-dressed man, with a top hat and a large coat, shoes old yet lustrous, with the chains of a pair of pocket watches coming out from his coat, his all black clothes made his red hair stand out even more; Arthur had never seen something like this man that emanated eccentricity, so without thinking much about it he approached him putting attention to what he seemed to be saying to the wind, gesticulating widely and making little subtle movements with his hands; then he noticed the two big suitcases opened on both his sides, revealing jewelry and accessories, so this man was a peddler.

-Gentlemen, ladies, good taste lovers, I want to thank you all for your hospitality and attentions offering you these fine goods and accessories that every fine British gentleman should own.-

The peddler’s voice sounded tired, the majority of the people looked at him with suspicion while they kept walking, except for Arthur, whose eyes showed curiosity for the man in front of him, when the peddler noticed him, he turned his full attention to his viewer making a slight bow, putting his arm behind his back and taking out one of the watches from his coat extending it in front of Arthur, then he suddenly talked in a calmer voice.

-Quite a wonderful day we’re having today my estimated gentleman, ¿Could it be that you’re interested in a pocket watch?-

He never imagined what that meeting would lead to…the first time someone made him feel valued and desired, the first time he felt the ghostly touch of romance…

Arthur was, as he mentally referred himself, a gentlemen that preferred gentleman, something that he kept as a secret, as much as he could, to his family, his village and even himself; everybody noticed and knew something was different about him, but they didn’t knew at what point.

After his first encounter with the outsider he started to frequent him more and more, until one day the man discovered his “secret”, and to Arthur’s surprise it wasn’t something that bothered him, and he even asked to let him “experiment” for the sake of his curiosity; he accepted, but his happiness lasted shortly, after a couple of weeks of meeting in an old abandoned shed and laying down over the outsider’s long coat, with the redhead’s arm protecting his head from the hard floor, covered with nothing more than the moonlight, sharing soft touches and hugs hidden in the night; all of that was so different and new, until they were caught by an old farmer’s wife who at the moment of her discover was as shocked as them, two men laying down, hugging, giving each other soft touches on the back and almost sharing what seemed to be a kiss wasn’t something well seen by anyone. Both of them begged her to keep it a secret, thing that naturally didn’t happened and the next day everybody in the village commented with hisses of disgust, they knew the outsider was involved in the situation, but they didn’t knew who else was with him, because of that, it didn’t last long until they kicked him out of the village with threatens and sharps tools to scare him off, Arthur didn’t have the strength to see him go away and lost him forever, when he saw his silhouette walk away farther and farther through his window he couldn’t stop the tears from coming out of his eyes, the one and only person that could comprehend him was gone forever.

His agony lasted one day, one day he didn’t come out of the attic, until the moment his father and his brothers showed up…

Apparently the old lady finished to tell all of the details of her story to the villagers, and when they found out who was the outsider’s companion, they didn’t last long to ask for the same faith for him, they were really hostile people that didn’t knew beyond work and the life in the little miner village.

His father with the help of his two brothers kicked him out of the house, not without giving him before a beating up that surely gave him bruises for days; and that was how his story ended, with all of his belongings scattered on the ground, on the entrance of his house, an old suitcase and in complete loneliness in the middle of the night, his mother gave him her last present with tears in her eyes throwing out through the window the old coat she used to wear and the small purse were she kept all of her savings.

With tears on his eyes and a little blood running out of his nose, he took his belongings, that weren’t much and put them inside the suitcase, he put on the old coat and decided to go away as soon as possible, if the villagers found him outside, he was sure they wouldn’t treat him with the same “kindness” they did with the outsider, and that they wouldn’t kick him out with only threatens.

And that’s how he started his way in the search of a new beginning, walking in the same way he saw his ephemeral love walk away, one where he wouldn’t make the same mistake, he was completely sure that to love or at least try to, was impossible for him, to be completely honest he wasn’t sure if he knew what was love in reality, he missed the peddler and really liked him, but the truth was that he was more in love with the warm and sweet person that was presented to him at the moment.

Evidently, he could never love anyone anymore.

* * *

And that was how three days later he was about to be aboard the titanic ship, he used all of the money his mother gave him and bought a third class ticket.

The crucial point for convincing himself that choosing the Titanic was a good idea was the cost of the ticket, even being one for the third class, he didn’t pay the amount of money he expected for a trip in such a luxurious ship, and not to mention the food, he was resigned not to eat in the whole trip or lost the little dignity he thought he had left and search in the leftovers, but great was his surprise when he found out that even the third class would receive food by the company, White Star wasn’t playing in impressing the whole world.

Because of how he felt, if shame and humiliation had a face, that would look like his in that precise moment, with white milky skin, sign of the lack of physical outdoor work that, on the contrary of him, all of his brothers did day after day, adding the bruises result of the beating he received as a goodbye, a slim body result of the times that food was scarce for his bad luck; just an attempt of a man, as his father said.

In addition, the way he was dressed didn’t make him feel proud, with old cream colored patched trousers, a black worn out wool sweater and a pair of shoes in a clearly bad condition, he was lucky that the dark green coat he was wearing that covered him all the way up his knees was the garment that seemed to be in the best conditions, the last present his mother gave him.

For the situation Arthur was in, he was terrified, it wasn’t only the fact that he was running away from his village, from his country or from himself, it was the irrational fear he had of the ocean, almost as deep as the ocean itself, a phobia he was obligating himself to confront in that exact moment trying not to look down, where he could see the sea if he deviated his sight through the sides of the small provisional bridge that connected the ship with the port.

With only two people left in front of him to enter the ship, there were two members of the ship crew on each side of the door receiving the tickets, as a third class passenger he previously went through the health inspection, he felt rather anxious of being neglected because of the bruises from a “fight” in his face, but it was something that couldn’t care less to the man managing the checkup.

-My god…- He whispered to himself.

Even though he wouldn’t deny he was scared, he was trying to calm down with the phrase responsible for his knowledge of the ship, “God himself could not sink this ship”.

Arthur wiped away the small drops of cold sweat that started to form on his forehead with the back of his hand, he wasn’t aboard and yet could feel how his insides trembled in nervousness, he squeezed with both hands the old suitcase against his body in an unconscious search for protection, trying for the fifth time in a row not to look at the ocean under him.

Once his turn he approached the two crew men on each sides of the door, one with a notebook and a pencil in hand and the other one hands free, he meet his gaze with the last one, who seemed to notice the fear and nervousness in his eyes, along with the bruises in his face that he tried so hard to hide ducking his head, so he gave him a soft smile before giving him the indications and asking the routine questions, an act as simple as a smile was enough to make Arthur cheeks turn into a soft pink color, something that didn’t went unnoticed by the crew man with pencil in hand who gave him a suspicious look before writing down his answers, at the end he gave his ticket to the hand free crew man who after reading it turned back his gaze to him not without smiling before and moving a back a bit with the goal of dramatizing his entrance.

-Von voyage, Arthur.-

He officially turned into a passenger of the R.M.S. Titanic.


	2. Stranger

His plan was simple, get out of his cabin only to cover up his needs and spend the rest of the time locked up. In a certain way he felt relieved to be on board, he knew his faith would be different from now on, even though he carried everything he had in the world in his old suitcase and spent all of the money he had left in a third class ticket, had an irrational fear to the ocean and nothing else but his own company; he could say he felt happy, happy to run away from his loved country, his little village, his home, his family…

* * *

His cabin was the 210, when he arrived he only found one occupied bed, the one in the bottom right, so he picked the top right , apparently they were shared cabins and he would spend all of the trip with the company of three complete strangers, he spend all of his morning inside the small cabin, he washed himself many times in the sink between both bunk beds out of pure boredom, he read over and over again the only small book he had waiting for the sailing of the ship, it was until he couldn’t bear any longer with the situation and decided to ask to some crew man when would stand their journey.

He came out to find a very crowded deck full of people who wanted to reach the railings, maybe it was because of his disorientated state, but he seemed to forget his principal purpose for coming out, now he only looked with melancholy for the last time the land that saw him grew up, his beloved England.

He was so lost in his path and in trying not to crash with someone else that without noticing he hit with his body a guy standing in the middle of the deck with both of his arms stretched up high and waving them lively giving small jumps.

-Hey…- He said with an annoyed tone in his voice, he looked upwards due to the man in the front being a little taller, the sunlight hitting him directly in the face didn’t let him distinguish with clarity the contrary’s face.

-Be more careful please, ¿what do you think you were doing obstructing the way for everyone else?-Arthur said with certain annoyance in his voice.

He didn’t expect an answer and proceeded to continue his way, until he felt a hand in his shoulder. He glanced that way with an annoyed look in his face and as he expected, it was the careless man.

-¡Hold on mate!-

Just what he needed, not even a day aboard and he already had someone after his throat.

He turned his body to the stranger and crossed his arms covering his body trying to create a barrier, he tried to maintain a serious face in case things turned bad; but now that he could see more clearly the person in front of him he wasn’t quite sure if he could maintain that neutral face for long, it was a man a little taller than him, but clearly more muscular even with his clothes covering him, he was wearing beige trousers and black worn out boots, a plain white shirt and a brown jacket that seemed to be quite old with missing buttons, but it still managed to make his golden hair stand out even more in contrast; his sun kissed skin showed how he clearly spent a lot of his time outdoors, it seemed to be golden under the sunlight of the noon, and his eyes, eyes as blue and warm as a clear summer sky in the fields; he was so lost in the stranger’s appearance that almost forgot he was talking to him.

-¡Uff! There’s quite a lot of people here isn’t it? - The stranger said in a friendly voice followed by a loud laugh.

Arthur kept his serious face and made a grimace of exasperation that went unnoticed for the man in front of him, he really wanted to lock himself up as soon as possible.

-Well, I…- The stranger said again but this time with discouragement in his voice after not receiving a response.

Arthur arched an eyebrow, he couldn’t understand quite well the situation.

-I wanted to ask you…Are you all right? Tell me your bruises aren’t from crashing with me.- The stranger said pointing out his own face and letting out a small laugh, but after not receiving a response from Arthur he kept silent again.

Arthur turned away his gaze from the stranger’s face before answering.

-I…am alright, I appreciate your concern.-

When he turned around to continue his way a hand held him softly by his wrist stopping him in the act.

 _What in the world would he want now?_ Arthur though with annoyance.

-I just wanted to be sure that you didn’t think I’m crazy or something like that. - The stranger said suddenly.

This got Arthur’s fully attention, who now with more interest from the eloquence of the conversation turned around until he was in front of him again.

-Why would I think something like that?- Arthur answered with a small amused smile.

-Well, you said that yourself, what would a grown up man be doing in the middle of the deck shaking his arms in the air and jumping.- He mimicked the movements on a smaller scale while talking, something that made Arthur laugh softly, what seemed to please the contrary who smiled widely in response.

-Let me show you why I was doing that.- The stranger took him softly by his shoulders and positioned him in front of him, he ducked down a little until his face was behind Arthur’s ear, and then talked again but this time with a much softer voice.

-Look at the front.-

Arthur did as he was told without objections, the warm breathing of the stranger so close to him was something that he never felt before, and a chill went through his back making him tremble momentarily at the same time as his own breathing got affected.

Arthur adjusted his gaze and then he descried in the highest part of one of the constructions in the port three youngsters jumping lively, making sings, shakings their arms and screaming incomprehensible things in the middle of all the noise, Arthur let out a little gasp of comprehension and then looked at his side, the stranger simply nodded with a warm smile on his lips.

-They are my friends, Francis, Matthew and Elizabeta, ¡We are celebrating that I’m finally returning home! They really went all the way up here just for me ¿Can you believe it?...- He said this last phrase in an almost melancholic voice, so much that even Arthur felt some melancholy growing in his chest.

-¿Home?- Was the only thing that Arthur managed to say.

-Yes, I’m from New York.- The other said making great emphasis in each word.

 _As expected from someone with such a hideous accent_ , Arthur though.

Arthur got lost for a moment in his thoughts, with the American behind his back, with a hand still in his shoulder jumping and shaking in the air his free arm.

Everything felt so peaceful and surrealist until the distinct sound of the ship announcing its departure from the port made presence, it seemed like it activated something inside of Arthur who instantly sought to let go of the grip from the man on his shoulder to keep his fast walking on his way to the cabins.

This took the American by surprise, who still confused went quickly after him.

-¡Hey, wait!-

Arthur didn’t pay attention to anything except to how much he didn’t want to stop seeing land sign and feel totally surrounded by the deep ocean.

He felt again a grip in his arm, and was almost sure to know who was it, he turned his attention to his side and found his gaze locked up with the same man as before, who was now walking fast along with him, Arthur didn’t stop and simply looked at him expectantly; the contrary sped up his walking until he ended up in front of him and hindered his path.

-Man, you surely are fast…listen, I just wanted to ask you if…- It took him a moment to finish up his question, almost as if he hadn’t even though about it in the first place and was making one up.

-Would you like to see how this titan breaks the waves with the bow?- The American said pointing the front of the ship while he put his other arm around Arthur.

-Come on, I can tell you some things about this ship that without doubt will…-

With the mention of observing the ocean, his phobia and nervousness made presence, Arthur didn’t let him stop talking when he pushed him away with one arm moving away from him, to then walk away faster than before until he lost himself among all the people and the confused eyes from a confused American.

The last thing he heard was the stranger asking him to wait and his hurried steps before disappearing among the crowd’s.

He would do all he could to avoid being more time than the necessary near the ocean, or as much as he could do being in a floating gigantic piece of metal in the deep sea.

* * *

Arthur let out a deep sigh, at the end he returned to the cabins rather quickly, to be honest, even being in the third class, compare it with his own old room seemed like a joke, even if they were small white rooms with two bunk beds on each side and a sink between them with a tiny cabinet aside the door, he felt as if he was touching the luxury life.

-Ugh…- Arthur covered his face with both hands; he wanted to sleep and wake up being in New York, this wasn’t something he was happy to be living.

If only something like that were possible…

Before even noticing his eyes gradually closed, until he fell asleep, he was really tired and his injured body asked him for it, maybe his dream would become true and he could wake up when they have arrived New York…

One could only dream.


	3. Mates

The sounds from a heated discussion made Arthur wake up, he was with his back turned to the other beds, curled up sticking his body to the wall and covered up to the head with the blanket he found in the bed when he arrived, at some point in his nap he must had covered himself with it.

He looked stealthy over his shoulder, lowering just a bit the blanket covering his head; he saw a taller man standing in front of the door, he seemed calm and even amused with the situation he was on; when Arthur incorporated to the situation he distinguished the louder voice talking from the outside, it couldn’t be…

After a while the discussion seemed to end and the taller man closed the door, when he came back inside he noticed Arthur’s gaze fixated in him.

-Hello, ¿did I woke you up? I am so sorry.- Arthur though he was coming to his bed but before he could get to him he ducked down, apparently this person was going to sleep under him.

At first impression he seemed like an intimidating person, a tall man with blonde ashy hair, pale skin and eyes so blue they seemed violet; maybe they really were, he was wearing a black knitted sweater, a pair of blue trousers with black suspenders and a pair of shiny black shoes.

Arthur got up from his place sitting down on with both of his legs hanging to the bottom bed.

The man under him was still ducking in front of his bed, searching in one of his suitcases, when he noticed he was being watched he smiled softly before returning his attention to his activities.

-I am Ivan Braginsky.- He made a small pause and whispered something with an annoyed tone in a language Arthur didn’t know, apparently he was searching for something.

-Arthur Kirkland.- He responded softly.

-It is a pleasure Arthur.- Ivan said looking at him briefly before returning his attention to his belongings, Arthur simply nodded answering “The pleasure is mine” with a smile. At least his companion seemed to be a peaceful and kind person, maybe the discussion from before was something unusual, but he wanted to resolve his doubts anyway.

-Uhm, the person from before…- He said breaking the silence.

-Oh, so you heard us, I am sorry, I thought it wouldn’t wake you up if I kept him outside of the cabin.- Ivan said with his glance fixated down, he made a pause and leaned in the base of the top bed with both arms, giving his fully attention to Arthur.

-Do not worry, we were not fighting.- He said as he laughed softly.

-It was only a discussion, he was a friend that I just made, who would think about it, eh? I make more friends on board of a gigantic ship than on land.- The last phrase made both of them laugh.

-The little idiot said that winters in his house were the more hellish and that is not something I must overlook, who in his right mind would compare the winters in New York with the ones In Moscow?.- He returned his attention to his searching.

-I am trying to find the photography of the twelve metres of snow that once reached the balcony of my house; by the way, he went out to do the same, he said he would be back in a moment to show me what a true snowstorm looks like, he should be back soon, maybe you will like him too, but do not worry, he is not aggressive.- He laughed loud at this last phrase.

-His name is Alfred, you will meet him soon.-

Alfred? , if he really heard who he though he heard and it wasn’t just a coincidence that he was from New York as well, that was the name of the person he meet on the deck.

-I have understood that it is almost time for dinner, we can go together to the dining saloon if you want…By the way, do you have photos from the winter in your house? I do not want this fool to keep in his mind that…-

Arthur interrupted him coming down from his bed with great agility, Ivan paused his speech and looked at him expectantly.

-I have to use the toilet.- Arthur explained quickly, Ivan nodded and went back to the search of his photography.

He didn’t knew how much he had slept, but counting that the ship sailed at the noon and that Ivan mentioned the dinner time he slept all afternoon, at least it wasn’t night yet, and there were a lot of people outside the cabins.

While he was walking he got lost in his thoughts, specially thoughts from a person in specific; Alfred, his name was Alfred, he didn’t know why, or rather didn’t want to accept it, he had that man so into his mind, maybe he liked his face and body, too much to be honest, maybe the way of being so lively and careless he showed in their encounter seemed interesting to him, but there was something in that man that aroused his curiosity; but of one thing he was sure, he wouldn’t commit the same mistake twice, thoughts that “immoral” needed to be kept just like that, as thoughts, also, how could it be possible that a man like that fixated his attention in someone like him. _How a man like that would be the same as me._

His surprise was great when he listened that unforgettable voice coming out from among the people, he quickly raised the collar of his coat to cover his face when he heard the voice coming closer, Arthur didn’t know why, but he felt nervous.

That was when he saw him again, making his way with what seemed to be a large book under his arm, apparently Arthur managed to pass unnoticed by him, once he saw him walk away, he unconsciously brought a hand to his check that quickly removed due to hurting himself touching a bruising in the spot.

At certain point he felt embarrassed of meeting him again after the way he treated him on the deck, he didn’t want to show himself as a capricious child in front of the others, but to be honest he owed that situation to his phobia, if he didn’t panicked at the mention of the ocean he wouldn’t had run away, but at the end he couldn’t change the past and what is done is done after all.

Arthur arrived to a big room, apparently the third class smoking room, it was spacious and clean, but with a lack of natural light for his taste, glued to the wall, were long wooden benches with only meters from separation between each one, and the little decoration in the room was the engravings in some pillars near the entrance; he got closer to a bench and sat down putting his elbow in one of his legs to maintain his chin on his hand, after a few seconds a stabbing pain made him remember the bruises on his body and how apparently putting his elbow on his thigh touched some of them, so he changed position leaning his back and head against the wall.

Now that he had the chance to think more calmly, he didn’t have a quite detailed plan for his arriving to New York, London was everything in his life, and changing it after all of those years sounded quite difficult, he had the idea that once being in America things would turn out well step by step, but for now he could only ask God for everything to turn out well.

After resting for a while he heard some people talking about going to the dinning saloon so he decided to go back to his deck, maybe he would take Ivan’s proposal since he was starving already.

* * *

Once standing in front of the door he felt anxious, not quite sure why honestly; he turned the knob softly and slowly opened the door, the first thing his eyes found in the room were the curious looks from two brunette boys that seemed to be around his age sitting on the right bottom bed with a few cards on their hands, one of them gave him a wide smile while the other kept a serious face, he finished opening the door to find Ivan sitting on the other side with his elbows leaning on his knees holding some cards as well.

Apparently these boys were his remaining roommates and they already knew of him, maybe Ivan told them about him before coming back.

-Hello Arthur, we are playing poker, do you want to join us? The bet are those cigarettes.- Ivan said pointing with his chin four cigarettes on his bed.

-I don’t know how to play poker…- Arthur answered as he finished entering the room shrugging his shoulders.

The serious brunette snorted in a mocking tone, then received a disapproving look from the other beside him.

-We can teach you how, it’s very easy actually.- Said the smiling boy in a soft voice.

-My name is Feliciano, apparently you’re our remaining roommate, right? He’s my brother…- He pointed at the boy on his side, who without taking his eyes off the cards between his hands spoke monotonously.

-Lovino Vargas.-

Feliciano reached Arthur and told him in a whisper with an amused voice.

-He’s a bit grumpy, don’t take it personal.- His brother seemed to ignore this, who not even flinched when Feliciano pounced on him in return.

Arthur smiled from this, brotherhood was something dreamy to him, and to witness it made him feel the warmth of a home.

When he reached to his bed Ivan moved a little to the side indicating him to sit beside him.

Arthur sat on Ivan’s right side, being so close to him made him realize of how tall he was, this even made him feel somehow…small.

When he meet Alfred he didn’t had the time to see how big he was in reality in comparison to him, he wondered how it would feel to be between the arms of someone bigger than him in size…

One noisy person walking outside took him out of his distraction.

-I forgot to close the door.- He said while he was almost standing up then Ivan answered him without raising his look from his cards.

-Do not worry, we are still waiting for someone, he would not take long, when he comes he can close it.-

He just finished his phrase when the remaining guest appeared in the door frame.

He came in distracted closing the door behind him while talking.

-‘m so sorry lads, I think I didn’t bring the tobacco that I promised after all, but I found some candi…-

When the new man in the room looked up he crossed his eyes directly with Arthur’s.

-Well, who could said it’ll be so easy to found you?.- He crossed his arms smiling widely standing in the middle of the room with the confused glance of everybody on him, and a wordless Arthur.

This couldn’t be happening…

**Author's Note:**

> ♡✧(.❛ ᴗ ❛.)✧♡


End file.
